


Hey, young blood.

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Fanart, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, cisbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Hey young blood, hey firestarter. The world is ahead of you.Eyeshield 21, the next generation. Or, everyone pulls a Naruto.





	Hey, young blood.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/29463935618/in/dateposted/)

 

Top left: Gaou/Marco

              Daughter: Quarterback spy, cornerback, punt returner

              Son: Center

 

Top right: Takami/Sakuraba

                 Position: Tight end, free safety

 

Mid left: Musashi/Yukimitsu (left) 

             Position: Analyst, slotback

 

             Kakei/Mizumachi (right)

             Position: Manager

 

Mid right: Ikkyu/Monta

                Position: Wide receiver

 

Bottom left: Taiga/Riku (left)

                   Position: Runningback, halfback

                   

                    Ikari/Juumonji (right)

                    Position: linebacker

 

Bottom right: Akaba/ Koutarou

                      Position: Strategist, quarterback

**Author's Note:**

> I wrecked the art piece by accident while colouring so now I have to start from scratch. :( That coloured version is gonna take a while to come along.


End file.
